Jason Todd (Roninverse)
"Death will only come to those who deserve death. From this day forward, all criminals wil fear the Bat, and not one more kid will have to fear some punk with a gun because Batman wouldn't top them." "I know we had our issues; I know I didn't do right by you, Jason, but that does not mean I didn't think of you as my son; you are my son, and I love you. You are rough around the edges; you are blunt, aggressive, and unrelenting; you truly have no limits; you would make a better Batman than I ever could: if all you would do is try." - Bruce Wayne '' Notable Differences Early Life After Jason was orphaned, and long before he was adopted by Bruce Wayne: Jason lived an in orphanage. Helena Bertinelli lived there as well; they had crushes on each other, and were inseparable. After she was taken to Italy by her family, Jason ran away and took to the streets. Robin Jason became the second Robin after he attempted to steal wheels of Bruce Wayne's sports car. Instead of calling the authorities, Bruce took the poor boy to his recently vacated mansion to give him a chance at prosperity. Evntually, Jason discovered his benefactor's secret life as the Batman, and demanded to join him in his crusade to purge the city of corruption. Red Hood After being revived. Jason traveled the world, mimicing his former mentors journey to become Batman; Jason became the Red Hood for the same reason. He debuted in Gotham, and dealt harsher justice than did Batman, but he still protected the innocent, even to the point of charging into a firey building to save a child. After realizing Batman had no room for a vigilante who wasn't afraid to make the tough decisions: Jason left in disgust, founding the Outlaws with Koriand'r and Roy Harper; together they uncovered a conspiracy to exterminate the All-Caste; a peaceful version of the League of Shadows, whom Jason aligned himself after his revival. Every member of the All-Chaste was murdered except for Jason; Jason and the Outlaws discovered that the culprits was in fact the League of Shadows, or a splinter group, but Jason didn't care either way; he killed them all. After that ordeal; Jason decided to return to Gotham. He met Cassandra Cain (who also just returned to Gotham from Hong Kong) one night while he was attempting to stop an attack. He was apble to dispatch the attackers by himself. She read him: ''"Rage and sorrow are so seemlessly expressed which each strike; you are like painting." Becoming Batman "Come on Al, he's not Batman; Batman does not kill." "Batman as no limits; Bruce did" After Bruce Wayne died'' someone had to take up the cowl; ''Dick was his own man, and he lacked the passion that made Bruce the Batman; that rage that kept Batman fighing, but Jason does. Jason knew that Dick wouldn not take up the mantle, and he also knew that Gotham would truly plunge into chaos if no Batman was there to keep the monsters at bay, so he decided to take up the mantle himself. As Jason attempted to take the suit, Dick attacked him, and the two fought, destroying the Batave until Alfred stopped them; Alfred gave Jason his blessing to wear the cowl, much to the astonishment to Dick. Battle For the Cowl Despite how he family felt about Jason's official acension to the cowl, they were all angered to see Deathstroke attempt to usurp the symbol, and Jason felt especially pissed that he kidnapped and drugged Cassandra. War For Gotham Trivia *The All-Caste's name for him: "Masanori" is a Japanese name meaning "model of justice." Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Males Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Weapons Experts Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Roninverse Category:Batman Family (Roninverse) Category:Regular Humans Category:Expert Combatant